The long-term goal ofthe project is to identify common and distinct features of behavioral changes after three types of brain injury (subarachnoid hemorhage, intracerebral hemorhage, and traumatic brain injury) and the response to therapeutic interventions (osteopontin, anti-PDGF, Cav-AP) that protect the blood brain barrier and reduce brain swelling. The Behavioral Core will complement the scientific role ofthe project by implementing methods that can directly compare and contrast injury phenotype and treatment outcomes on a large number of subjects. The Behavioral Core has three basic goals for this project: Acquire data encompassing a broad range of behavioral domains (motor, learning, short-term memory, long-term memory, anxiety, depression, balance / coordination) over 4 time points (baseline, 24 hours postinjury, 72 hours post-injury, and 25-35 days post-injury). * Determine the effects of injury type (control vs. SAH vs. ICH vs. TBI), treatment (none vs. osteopontin vs. anti-PDGF vs. Cav-AP) and time (e.g., days 1 and 3, days 25-35) on the overall behavioral profile, as well as injury x treatment x time interactions. * Determine relationships between behavior and biomarkers from each model using data from the other Cores. Statistical modeling will allow us to determine which behavioral deficits tend to cluster together, suggesting common biological mechanisms. Data will be collected and analyzed in waves, which will allow for constant quality control and cost effecfiveness. For example, if it becomes clear that a particular test is ineffective in determining group difference, that test may be removed from the battery to save time and money.